In general, an electronic product includes at least one printed circuit board (PCB). Various types of electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit board using interconnects. The robustness of the interconnects needs to be tested to determine whether or not the printed circuit board where the electronic parts are mounted is defective.
The robustness of the interconnects is tested by photographing a reflective image of lattice-pattern light generated from light source using a camera and measuring a 3D shape based on a height of a measurement target such as the printed circuit board using the photographed reflective image.
Meanwhile, the electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit board using solder joint. In this case, the solder joint may be defective due to over-soldering, mis-soldering, or cold soldering of solder coated on a pad of the printed circuit board.
However, in order to test the solder joint of the printed circuit board installed in the electronic product, the printed circuit board needs to be disassembled from the corresponding electronic product. Accordingly, it is difficult to detect damage to the solder joint portion after being assembled to a product.